Eyeglasses are widely used to correct vision, protect eyes from sun or debris, and/or for other purposes. Many people may use eyeglasses while performing particular tasks, and choose to remove their eyeglasses when they are not in use. For example, a user may be momentarily reading text that would necessitate wearing corrective lens eyeglasses, or momentarily performing a task that would necessitate wearing protective eyeglasses. In each of these instances, the user may prefer to use their pair of corrective lens eyeglasses or protective eyeglasses, while performing their particular task, and then store each respective pair of eyeglasses away for future use. However, it can be difficult, and at times, inconvenient for a user to find a place to store their eyeglasses when they are not in use, particular when eyeglasses are being used intermittently with short time intervals between each use. This may lead to eyeglasses becoming lost or damaged.